


Lilac in the Snow

by vvorlock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Slow Burn, The power of friendship, because im a god damn SUCKER for galra keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvorlock/pseuds/vvorlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Druid's magic changed Keith. The team, for the most part, hasn't had a problem with it beyond concern and accommodations.</p><p>Until it comes to a head during an infiltration mission in the cold, and an entire alien city running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Klance week, day 5 "Fire and Ice" prompt. Once again, chose to do both words.
> 
> http://klanceweek.tumblr.com/

Keith’s ancestry had been an issue for quite possibly half of a minute with the team. Sure it was terrifying that it took being struck by one of Zarkon’s Druid’s magic to turn the red paladin into a fluffier, purpler version of himself. Something about Galra magic reacting to Galra blood. Hunk thought it was absolute nonsense and everyone quickly agreed. 

 

“Whatever this means for you as a person, Keith,” Shiro began, placing a gentle hand on the paladin’s shoulder, “It doesn’t change how we feel about you. You’re still our friend and team mate. We’re here if you ever need Galra help sorting things out for yourself.” Everyone in the room seconded the notion with nods and various ‘Mhmm’ sounds. Curiously, except for Lance, who seemed to look a bit uneasy. Keith chalked it up to Lance being his usual obnoxious self. 

 

However, Keith did notice a weird shift in Lance’s behaviour. He trailed off while talking to him more often, was faster to try and pick fights over quite honestly anything, and would shift uncomfortably if they ended up beside each other anywhere. Keith figured it was just his team mate being uncomfortable about the whole turning out to be a Galra thing. It was hard enough getting used to having a layer of light fur in places, quiznak did that shit get stuck on clothing, but now his ears were higher up on his head too, making communication while wearing his helmet hard. Pidge thankfully managed to alter Keith’s helmet in a way that was still comfortable and had the comm outputs moved up. They spent a lot of time together putting different modifications through trial and error. 

 

Hunk demanded to know if there were any sort of dietary changes he would have to make since Keith’s biology just changed on a dime. Keith insisted that nothing seemed different until Hunk pointed out that there hadn’t been enough time to really figure it out yet. Keith now had obligatory meal plans to put together every week with Hunk to try and test out different food groups and nutrient amounts. Sitting with Hunk in the kitchen was definitely a nice break from saving the universe, as they would usually end up laughing nearly the entire time they tried to make food out of various alien plants. 

 

With Shiro, Keith started to spar with him one on one more often. Keith needed the practice against a larger opponent and Shiro wanted to get more comfortable in combat situations with a Galra. Slowly, Keith got better at knocking over top heavy opponents and hand to hand unarmed combat while Shiro had fewer and fewer flashbacks and triggers. 

 

The awkward and somewhat rough treatment from Lance was a welcome break from the amount of special treatment Keith felt the rest of the team was giving him. Of course it hurt more than usual, but it definitely helped Keith feel better whenever he it seemed like he was getting smothered by the team asking him if he was ‘okay with the way things are going’ and ’comfortable with us blowing up his people.’ Idiots.

 

About a month passed since Keith began to live with a shedding problem and almost non existent pupils that the team found themselves on a cold planet. A village tucked in a deep, snow laden forest had sent out a distress beacon. Apparently the Galra were seen in the atmosphere an increasing amount in the past few months. It was foreboding and the locals blamed themselves when the Galra finally did attack a nearby city, taking lives, supplies, and territory. Now, the Galra had begun construction on a base there. 

 

“What do you think it means?” Shiro asked Allura, who had her back to the group as they all watched Coran display scans of an unfamiliar system. A small system, at least, with only a handful of planets. Three of them were marked with the Empire’s insignia. 

 

“Could be anything. It’s near the last system we encountered Galra in, so there’s a good chance it’s a trap.” Her voice was laced with concern. “We still don’t know if they managed to actually do something significant to Keith beyond changing his appearance. And to have sudden activity in an area not far from…” The princess trailed off before turning to the group with a bright, and somewhat forced smile. “Whatever it means, we should still do our best to help!”

 

The room had an uneasy air, and it wasn’t hard to pin point where everyone’s looks were going. Keith felt his face heat up until it stung and his chest tightened. Where they concerned for his well being, of if he was a traitor? It didn’t matter, it still hurt. 

 

“I’m not going to stay behind from the mission, if that’s what you’re thinking.” _Damn it._ Keith bit his tongue. He had opened his mouth without thinking again. Even worse, the look on Allura’s face meant that he had been right. Pride held his head in place, preventing him form looking at the team around him to gauge reactions. He didn’t need to look to know they were all staring at him blatantly now. Staring, glaring, what was the difference? His ears flicked involuntarily. 

 

“You’re not _that_ special, Keith.” Lance snapped, in a tone that suggested he was trying to play off his words with a hint of humor to cover up the bite in them. 

 

“Excuse me?” Keith’s head snapped in turn, his eyes fixating on Lance’s scowl. “And the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Not everything has to be about you and your stupid ‘issues’.” The crass air quotes he made shifted the heat in Keith’s face down into his chest. Anger quickly replaced his previous state of mind. Ears back like a hunched cat, Keith pointed a finger at his team mate. 

 

“Where the hell is this coming from? Do you miss being the god damn center of attention all the time? Are you so petty as to think that I _want_ any of this treatment?” Shiro held and arm out between the red and blue paladins, and Keith backed off, taking note of Hunk’s expression. He could apologize to him later, Keith knew how much their friendship meant to Hunk.

 

“Enough!” Shiro fully stepped between the two just as Lance began to step forward. “No more fighting. If you two have an issue, sort it out on the training floor. Maybe then you two could practice communication _and_ teamwork at the same time.” Shiro’s expression froze both boys in their tracks. 

 

“Sorry, Shiro.” Keith crossed his arms again and looked away, embarrassment now replacing the anger again, heat returning to his face. 

 

“Whatever.” Lance waved his hands dismissively and turned to Hunk as he walked for the door. “Let’s go, man.” Hunk continued to frown, and now looked between Keith and his best friend. 

 

“Uh, I, actually I had, something to do with Pidge.” Which apparently was news to them, just as much as it was to Lance. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We were going to study how um, Galra crystals infect systems. Yep.”

 

“Hunk we’ve been planning game night for a week. A week! Do you know how hard it was to hand make a full deck of cards?” Lance no longer carried the same anger as before, only something somber, and more desperate. “Hunk come on man,” He sounded sad, and the look on his face did things to Keith’s stomach. 

 

“Fine. Ok, do you stupid nerd shit, if you need me, ask Shiro to do it instead.” And with that, Lance stormed out, leaving the group trapped in a room with a palpable awkwardness. Hunk’s frown deepened as he left, trailing closely behind Pidge. Shiro gave Keith one last disapproving look, and left as well. 

 

“I won’t stop you.” Keith’s ears shot up and he turned on his heel. Allura had stepped from the central control platform. She was smiling, and placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’re all just worried about you, you know. If anything happens to you to cause harm to the team, it causes harm to you as well. Just- be careful, all right? We’ll reach the distressed planet in about a day to give the team time to relax again.”

 

“I- thank you, Allura. To be fair I was, a bit concerned the changes might…” 

 

“Might upset Coran and I? Oh Keith, no,” She squeezed his shoulder just as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “We have been friends with Galra in the past, and we both know who you are isn’t _who_ you are.”

 

“Of course, the shade of purple was a bit startling. Doesn’t entirely flatter your whole red colour scheme.” Coran chimed in from across the room. 

 

“I- Thank you.” Keith needed to get out. Immediately. His eyes and face were burning, dangerously close to tears. And the look on Allura’s face meant that she could tell, as his new ears were giving him away again.

 

“If you ever need to talk-“ Allura started, but Keith nodded and strode out quickly, the ghost of Allura’s handprint lingering on his shoulder, comforting and distant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a day to deal with the fallout of his temper before the team reaches their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [die-buchhandlung](http://die-buchhandlung.tumblr.com/) for editing my gay ass

Keith could hear voices echoing from the kitchen and steeled himself. Apologies were always hard, but he cared too much about Hunk to not say anything. The laughter and conversation in the room died the second he walked in. Hunk’s expression faltering definitely made Keith feel slightly ill.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Keith’s face flushed slightly. Great. Great start. He wanted to say something, but the the burning in his throat was unbearable and trapped his words inside. A few painful moments passed before the yellow paladin turned back to Pidge and they resumed talking. It was all related to something Keith couldn’t understand, but he was sure half of the scientific terms they were throwing around were fake. Determined, Keith walked over and cleared his throat.

 

“So, about earlier, I’m-” He choked up for a moment, rubbing the outsides of his arms. “I’m sorry if I said I didn’t appreciate what you two have done to help me since- you know.”

 

“Aw, man don’t worry about it.” Hunk’s bright smile melted every single ill feeling away from the inside of the red paladin’s chest. He could breathe easier.

“Besides, we all know it was just Lance provoking you.” Pidge added with a concerned pout. “What is up with him lately? He’s been so- well he’s been like you, Keith.”

 

“What?” Keith took a shocking amount of offense to the statement, despite not even completely understanding.

 

“He’s been awkward, snappy, and I swear I keep catching him brooding like a fifteen year old.”

 

“Pidge that’s how old you are.” Hunk pointed out as he walked to the goo dispensers, both his and Pidge’s plates in hand.

 

“Look. Listen. Doesn’t matter.”

 

“I’ve noticed too, was he ever like this while you three were at the Garrison?” Keith pulled out a chair and sat down at the table beside the green paladin. “I mean, maybe we can figure it out if there’s context to go off of.”

 

“Naw, I can’t really think of anything.” Hunk held up a third empty plate and motioned to Keith, who shook his head. Hunk hummed and set aside the extra plate as he started to fix Pidge’s instant goo dinner. “Wait-wait a second, I think I remember something.“ Keith’s ears shot straight up and Pidge snickered at the reaction, causing Keith to blush slightly as well. Damn these expressive ears.

 

“I think I recall Lance getting all dramatic and angry at a kid we went to elementary with.”

 

“Really? Lance being dramatic? What are the odds.” Keith could’ve sworn he saw Pidge’s glasses flash at the sarcasm.

 

“Well, sure he can be- but this was different. He started to follow the boy around and throw grass at him at any given opportunity.” Hunk plopped down into a chair across from his friends and slid Pidge her plate. “Look, this kid never did anything to Lance, and suddenly Lance started to go out of his way to pick fights. It’s to get attention for some reason, right?”

 

“Well, I guess that’s a start?” Keith frowned and dropped his face into crossed arms on the table. “But I still don’t understand why he’s being so damn difficult!” He quickly earned a sympathetic pat on the back from both paladins.

The rest of Keith’s remaining day was spent searching in vain for Lance to try and corner the idiot. Force the argument like ripping off a bandaid all at once so the pain isn’t dragged out.

 

But the pain, did in fact, end up being dragged out anyway. Every minute Keith couldn’t find the blue paladin, his stomach roiled. Hours passed and he had to give up wandering the Castle for fear of puking on the floor. He much preferred puking in a bathroom, or at least on the floor in the privacy of his own room. At least then he could clean it up without people passing by and judging. Or god forbid asking if he was okay. He was so sick of people asking if he was okay.

 

Of course he wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point. It was all beginning to feel so overwhelming. The entire team kept smothering him in attention and ridiculous offers of special considerations that were well meaning, yet served to remind Keith that he wasn’t human. Well, wasn’t completely human.

 

Keith wanted more than anything for it all to go back to what it was like before. Lance’s bickering that was no longer malicious, training with Shiro that didn’t make the older paladin freeze up in terror sporadically, no customized comm systems that Pidge had to stay up working on, no special diet that Hunk had to set time aside to research.

 

Stupid. It was all so stupid.

 

The red paladin threw himself face first onto his bed and decided to sleep the remaining hours he had left.

—

The team decided to fly low over the deep forest to avoid radar detection. The village was of a good size, and clearly packed with refugees from the town that had been destroyed. Shiro brought the shuttle down in the town center, or at least what seemed to be. It looked reminiscent of a winter market, surrounded by stalls selling goods as the citizens milled about, packing the snow down. The aliens here were reminiscent of snow cats on earth, with broad flat faces and large round ears. Some sported spots while others had mottled pelts of varying shades of gray, green, white, and even black. They had clearly lived around forests for many, many generations. As the team stepped out of the shuttle, a few of the aliens shied away and watched carefully.

 

“We’re here to respond to a distress call.” Shiro stated, projecting his voice. Keith noted that his new (were they really that new?) ears could pick up a few more tones than usual and he could even hear the faint echo that reverberated off of the small stone buildings. The cat-like people didn’t seem to respond or react until one finally spoke up. A larger one, with broad shoulders and a face speckled in green.

 

“You? There are so few, we need so much help-“

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it, we’re the paladins of Voltron!” Lance all but shouted, shoving passed Keith to stand in front of the entire group. Between the sudden yell and the shove, Keith’s ear was ringing and something in his chest stung. A silence fell over the crowed and Lance slowly deflated at the lack of a warm welcome.

 

“You know. Voltron. Big robot. Fights things. Saves the universe from the Galra Empire? Lion robots?” The locals didn’t seem to recognize the name, let alone the pathetic excuse for a description. Undeterred, Lance continued to try and explain Voltron to the nearest alien while Shiro asked around to find a leader of some kind to speak with. Thankfully, that didn’t take long. One of the aliens, which called themselves Shimarr, had been in the market at landing and approated the group. She quickly ushered the paladins post-haste to a large building made of river stone and dark wood, begging them to help as soon as possible in a rich voice. Inside, they were greeted by a small huddle of more Shimarr, all dressed in brightly coloured fabrics, clearly comfortable in the weather by their fur alone. Something about the dyes and embroidery was familiar, almost Earth-like. 

 

“Please, you must have come to help.” The largest of the local aliens spoke, stepping forward. They were massive, a good head and a half taller than Shiro. A distinctive blotch of dark green covered half of their face, contrasting with their white pelt. “The Galra have begun digging deep mines blow us. Most of this town is atop a great glacier. If the tunnels weaken the structure enough-”

 

“The entire town will collapse into the caverns. We do not have much time left.” A smaller, yet more extravagantly dressed Shimarr interjected. This Shimarr was closer to Keith's height, and their fur was jet black. "I am Arujz, the leader of this trade city." 

  
“And I am Punsh.” The larger one added, a somber look in his eyes as he lay a clawed hand on Arujz’s shoulder. “We don’t have much time, please, let us start planning.”

 

Keith turned away as Shiro began to speak with the locals about the plan, eyes wandering along the embroidered walls covered thickly in intricate patterns. It reminded him faintly of Maori buildings he read about once, and of a few stories Hunk told him about getting in trouble as a kid. Something about ‘setting the poi on fire by accident.’ Movement outside of the window drew Keith’s eyes in. Lance and Hunk had begun to throw snow with some of the local children outside in what he assumed was a garden. The red paladin smiled as two of the cat-like children dragged Lance down into the snow and began to bury him. Lance was clearly letting them win as he was laughing hysterically. Keith couldn’t hear it, but he could imagine it. Bright, full, and warm. Damn him.

 

“Keith?” He jumped as Shiro called to him, ears shooting straight up at attention.    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“Go round up the others, everyone will need to hear the plan.” Shiro’s smile was calm, but his eyes betrayed how anxious he was feeling. What had Keith missed in barely a minute of spacing out?

\--

Finding his teammates had been easy, as Hunk and Lance were beside the building and Pidge was still by the shuttle where they had parked it. Together, the paladins crowded around an impressive stone table with Arujz and Punsh to listen to the plan. The two aliens took turns explaining locations on the map before them.

 

“So, the easy version,” Shiro started, “Is get into the base and shut down their systems before heading into the tunnels below to clear out any robots, drones, and machinery that’s down there.”   
  
“Dare I ask why that’s the ‘easy’ version?” Pidge frowned and crossed her arms.    
  
“The glacier is unstable.” Arujz frowned deeply, their ears following suit. “Any major explosions or impacts could cause cave-ins and trap you below. Or, if they are bad enough, the entire surface of the glacier could fall in on itself. Not to mention the full sized battleship that is currently docked at the facility.” 

 

“So,” Once again, Shiro’s voice cut through the heavy atmosphere that settled over the room. “We need to be careful. Hunk and I will act as a distraction in our lions and draw the ship away, as well as draw the surface fire away from the glacier. Pidge, Lance, Keith, you three will enter the facility. Pidge, you have to shut down all form of controls, comms, security, and anything else you can and try to extract information. As for you two,” Shiro gave them pointed looks, like he expected them to get in trouble or something. “You two will cover Pidge and then head down into the tunnels.”

 

“But- shouldn’t we try and get some sort of map going first? I, for one, do not want to get lost down there.” Lance had his hands up in defense, for some reason. It wasn’t even a bad suggestion. Keith noted that there was still a bit of snow stuck in his hair and on his armor, and it was... really cute.

 

“We can try and do the same thing that we did on the Balmerra.” Pidge offered, looking at Shiro who nodded in agreement. 

 

“Alright, so Pidge and I will head back to the Castle to speak with Allura and Coran about it and start dropping sensors. The rest of you, stay here in case anything happens.” Keith had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn’t place it. He glanced across the the stone table at Lance again, hoping that they could at least be civil enough to get through today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop writing on this chapter just so I could get the update out, so look forward to some Awkward Friend Time in the beginning of the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr users Kyklades, Kojojam, and Castleships for proof reading.
> 
> This will be chaptered because I'm enjoying writing it and want to flesh it out more! 
> 
> My tumblr is Vvorlock too


End file.
